


Kallus gets a name

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, always needs to start an argument, because i feel like both of them do that a lot, but has to be a twit instead, i think its in his genetics, kallus doesn't help tho, kallus tries to do something sweet, warning for swearing, zeb appreciates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an anon prompt on tumblr: Since he already knows Zeb's name Kallus feels he should offer his (first name) in exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kallus gets a name

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing. Not sure how successful this is, but I kind of like it? Also, Alexander is one of my favorite names, sooo.,.. This just happened. Rebloggable [here!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/146532249774/hi-kalluzeb-anon-here-thanks-for-answering-so)

Zeb jumped behind a stack of barrels for shelter from blaster fire only to land on someone.

“Ow!”

“Karabast!”

“Zeb?!”

“Kallus? What in the karking hell are you doing over here?!”

“Oh, I don’t know, trying to keep the _Rebels_ from taking our supplies!”

They both ducked as more blaster fire shot overhead. They leaned back against the barrels.

Zeb took a good look at Kallus, this was first time they had seen each other since the moon of Geonosis, and he looked like shit.

“You look like bantha shit, what’s happened?”

Kallus ran his hand through his hair sighing, “Honestly? Everything. You and your _friends_ have been pulling the Empire in eight different directions, and they want me at the front at each of them. Not to mention trying to feed you intel on the Empire’s movements at the same time without getting caught. Then of course there is the lack of sleep, food, and sleep.” Kallus rubbed his hand over his face like he was trying to wake himself up. Zeb was not about to point out that he said sleep twice.

Zeb felt kind of sorry for the ISB Agent. He knew he wasn’t making Kallus’ life any easier, but they both knew that they couldn’t stop fighting either.

Zeb’s left ear twitched as he put his hand on Kallus’ shoulder, “As glad as I am that we are doing such a good job kicking the Empire’s kriffing butt, I am sorry that they are treating you this way. You are an honorable soldier, and you deserve better.”

Kallus looked at Zeb with a look he couldn’t quite figure out, somewhere between gratitude and relief. Zeb chalked it up to Kallus being severely sleep deprived and was determined to not think about it.

Kallus took it a step further and put his hand on top of Zeb’s, but looked away as he said, “Thank you Zeb, that means more than you know.”

Zeb couldn’t believe what he just heard. No way Kallus would admit something so personal that easy. “Well if I didn’t believe the extent of your sleep deprivation before, I sure as hell believe it now.”

Kallus huffed, “Yeah, something like that.”

Zeb’s ears droop a little, “I should probably be getting back. The blaster fire has calmed down a bit, the guys are gonna be wondering where I went.” Zeb started to get up.

“Wait,” Kallus said as he grabbed Zeb’s wrist. He paused for a long moment, “Xander.”

Zeb’s ears flicked, did Kallus say what he think he did?

“My first name is Xander. I.. I wanted you to know that, in case we don’t get to meet again.”

Zeb smiled, touched that Kallus would give him that. “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that.” They look from behind the barrels to see the last of the Empire’s troops surrendering to the Rebels.

“Whaddya think about officially switchin’ sides now, Xand?”

Kallus smirked, “It’s not looking like such a bad idea.” Kallus’ head wipped around to face Zeb. “Wait?! What!? Xand? I give you my name which the _Empire_ doesn’t even karking know, and you instantly want to mangle it?!”

Zeb just laughed and walked towards the Ghost Kallus trailing behind muttering about the sanctity of names.


End file.
